A. Field of the Invention
This Inflatable Aircraft Training device relates to training at airports, specifically training for firefighters in the event of an emergency incident. Representative emergency situations include aircraft fires, most common at the engines and fluid leaks including hydraulic and jet fuel.
It is currently mandated by the Federal Aviation Administration that firefighters at certificated airports must undergo Hot Fire Training every year.
One of the major challenges for airports is the cost of sending personnel to remote locations to train on life size aircraft. The airport firefighter today has limited opportunity of training on proficiency and firefighting agent application due to the unavailability of a life-size aircraft. This training aircraft will supply multiple training scenarios to train in firefighting tactics and extinguishing agent application proficiency, in order to enhance the operational skills of the ARFF vehicle operators thereby promoting the protection of the incident scene.
Although the primary focus on the firefighter approaching an aircraft in distress is to safely evacuate the passengers on board the aircraft, the firefighter must first address all emergency situations and safely contain them. This is typically done from the outside of the aircraft in the event of a fire or fuel leak.
Agent quantity requirements on ARFF fire apparatus have been a topic of discussion for many years in the industry standards committees due to the application and proficiency of the firefighter to apply agent quickly and accurately to the aircraft in distress.
The need for a realistic aircraft tactical trainer to represent a life size target is a tool the fire fighter can utilize on a daily basis if so desired to assist in their required proficiency of agent application and tactical rescue procedures.
This device provides the opportunity for all airports to provide additional training on a year round basis in addition to the mandated annual training. The device is an inflatable aircraft that is roughly the same size as a Boeing 737, a commonly used aircraft although different sized aircraft may be used. With the mobile base version the device can be transported from point to point on airport property, and it can be inflated and deflated as required.
The Boeing 737 aircraft is discussed because it is a prevalent aircraft at most airports.
Currently, there are no inflatable trainers in existence for this purpose.
B. Prior Art
With regard to inflatable devices, there are many inflatable devices for entertainment and recreational purposes as well as certain training devices. Most of these devices are for entertainment uses such as the commonly seen Bouncy House that can be seen at children's parties of Fall Festivals.
However the Bain U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,373 is an inflatable aircraft but is not used for training purposes. Similarly the Giffin U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,247 is a patent that teaches the functions of the airplane slide but does not address or teach features related to an inflatable aircraft from training purposes.
Other references in this area include Henne 2002/0185569 and Mau 2008/0083847 and teach various features of the use of airplanes. However, none of the prior references teach the use of an inflatable aircraft for training purposes.